


You Know I'll Be Your Anchor, Just Close Your Eyes And See

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Crying Michael, Dom Luke, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Protective Luke, Sub Michael, Top Luke, Voice Kink, alot of it actually, could you call it that?, cumming untouched, i think, i think i'm done tagging, kind of, michael's birhday, slightly again, slightly tho, you can imply that i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m dying,” Michael mumbled into the comforter. “I can’t cum anymore.”</p><p>Luke knelt over his body, a sinful look covering his face. Luke moved down, brushing his lips against the cool skin, making Michael shuddered. “I think you can do it again baby.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Luke was killing Michael.</em></p><p> </p><p>He was literally trying to kill the boy with sex and Michael is so proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'll Be Your Anchor, Just Close Your Eyes And See

                                                                               

 

 

“I’m dying,” Michael mumbled into the comforter. “I can’t cum anymore.”

Luke knelt over his body, a sinful look covering his face. Luke moved down, brushing his lips against the cool skin, making Michael shuddered. “I think you can do it again baby.”

_Luke was killing Michael._

He was literally trying to kill the boy with sex and Michael is so proud of him.

“As nice as it is for you to do this for my birthday,” Michael hissed as Luke turned him over onto his back. He looked up to the blonde, the pure blue eyes now darken with lust. “but I think that’s it for the day.”

“But it’s only been two hours.” Luke pouted, pulling those big eyes that Michael taught him years ago. “And I’m not finished with you.”

Michael groaned, feeling exhausted as Luke hips bucked against his. Luke said two hours like they’ve been just laying there doing nothing but watching television. Michael was done, he was dry out and he wasn’t going to be able to do anything for the rest of the week.

“It’s your birthday Mikey, I promised you a surprise.” Luke whispered, nibbling on Michael’s jawline. Pulling the skin gently, causing a purple bruise to form on the milky skin. “You’re at number 5.”

“You really want to get that high in the numbers?” Michael wheezed, holding Luke’s biceps and the boy did a long drag of his hips. Michael’s body was overstimulated, the pleasure slipping towards pain but still sending sparks through his body. “We have all day Luke, let’s take a break.”

Luke agreed, letting Michael finally rest. They’ve been at this since 8 that morning when Luke woke Michael up with breakfast in bed and a thorough blow job. Luke told the birthday boy after breakfast that he was going to reach 20 orgasms before the day was over with. He was going to make him cum over and over again, until all that was left was nothing but the twitching sensation of an orgasm.

Michael was so in love.

It was around 11 when Michael was woken up by lips wrapped around his cock and  the swelling of the pleasure coming back. Luke was sucking like his life depended on it, pinning Michael’s hips to the bed and moaning around the sensitive skin. The warmth of the sun through the curtains wasn’t the only thing that was making him hot. His skin was burning, a thin layer of sweat was covering his skin as the orgasm ripped through him.

Luke swallowed what he could and then licked the remains off Michael. He chuckled when Michael’s leg twitched against his shoulder.  Looking up Luke was in love with the sight, red, swollen lips and blown eyes. The red hair wild and untamed, flushed cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful, my king.” Luke came up to kiss Michael’s lips. “Such a pleasing sight, I’m so happy you’re mine.”

Michael smiled, looking up at the younger boy and blushed. “Thank you, I’m happy I’m your’s too Luke.”

“Always.” Luke mumbled, nipping at Michael’s neck. He was creating bruises over the bruises already there. He could feel Michael’s hands in his hair as he work all over his neck. Luke pinned Michael’s hips back down, knowing how much the boy had a love/hate for the sensation of being pinned down. “Ready for the real thing?”

Since this morning all Luke did to Michael was eating him out, fingering him, using the vibrator and sucking him off (three times). Luke had on a cock ring since Michael went to sleep, jerking himself off then putting the silicone toy on his cock. He wanted to be able to fully get Michael off before himself.

“Yes,” Michael whined, eyes closed and mouth gaped wide open. “please, I’ve been good today.”

“That you have,” Luke smiled, grabbing the lube. He watched as Michael laid there on the bed, breathing in and out, calming himself down. “Don’t really have to open you up do I baby?”

“No,” Michael shook his head. He was still open from their earlier activities and knew that he was more than ready. “I’m ready, I want to feel you. Want you to fill me up, please.”

Luke slicked himself up, nice and wet. He wanted to be able to slide in and out without much resistant. He grabbed underneath Michael’s thighs, pulling the older boy closer to him. He let Michael keep his legs on his sides, wrapping around Luke’s waist. He took the head of his cock and worked it into Michael, watching the cherry stained lips fall open and the green-hazel eyes disappearing.

Luke huffed out a laughed, trying to control himself. “You’re fascinating. So open and grateful,” Luke moved his hips, going at a speed that left Michael breathless. “taking my cock with ease. Such a good boy.”

Michael was floating on cloud nine. The buzz was going through his veins, filling his cock back up each time Luke hit his prostate. It was so intense and so powerful, the life getting pushed out of him as he boyfriend abused the gland.

“Fuck, yes, yes yes.” Michael mumbled, head thrown to the side. “Please, don’t stop, please Luke don’t stop. Yes, like that. Yes, please Luke. Please, please, yes, please.”

Luke picked up the pace, causing Michael to ball his fist into the sheets. The seventh orgasm of the day was abrupt, coming without warning or a hand wrapped around him. Michael didn’t want Luke to stop, which he didn’t. Luke kept pushing, kept thrusting into the boy. Michael couldn’t breathe, voice getting trapped as the fireworks kept exploding around him.

“You should see how you look.” Luke praised him, watching his cock go in and out of Michael. “So raw and pure. I can’t believe I’m the only one that gets to see you like, so soft.”

Michael started crying, tears falling down the side of his face as Luke kept talking. He felt the pressure rising in him quicker this time. “I’m-” His mouth was dry. “Clos-Luke.”

Luke wrapped his hand around Michael, working over the vein and matching his pace. He let Michael fuck his hand, working on the next orgasm. When three drops came over his fist, he slowed down his pace. He moved back, slowly so he wouldn’t brush against the sensitive gland.

“Baby,” Luke bent down, holding Michael’s face in his hands. “hey Mikey. Can you look at me baby?” Luke whispered, wiping the tears that didn’t dry up. He pressed a soft kiss against Michael’s lips, then his nose and both sides of his cheeks. “I need you to look at me sweetie.”

Michael’s eyes cracked open, only a little. They felt like they weighed a ton, it was a struggle to keep them open. He looked at Luke, barely, to see a soft look on his face.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Liquidy.”

Luke nodded to himself, caressing Michael's face. “But you’re still here right? You still with me?” Michael nodded, leaning into Luke’s left hand. “Ok, do you know what number we just did?”

“Eight,” Michael mumbled. His eyes were dropping again but he was still listening to Luke talk to him. “I want one more, then nap.”

Luke smiled, knowing that the boy wouldn’t stop until he was fully done with. “You think you can handle one more?”

“Yep, one more.” Michael slightly nodded his head. He was so warm and loved and he really wanted one more before he passed out from exhaustion. “Then nap and finish later.”

Luke kissed his forehead, nodding. “Sure baby, anything you want.”

Luke pulled fully out, glancing up when Michael hissed. He gently pulled the cock ring off, seeing the tip was a dark red/purple color. He slid back into the puckered hole, gasping at the freedom it gave him. Michael's body was working for Luke, sucking him in with earnest.

Luke bent over, clasping Michael’s hands into his and rested his face in the boy’s neck. “Talk to me Michael, let me hear you.”

“Feels so good,” Michael whimpered. He tightened his grip on Luke hands. “you feel so good Luke. Please don’t stop.”

Luke fucked Michael into the mattress like it was his life mission. He pumped in and out of the red-head, listening to the noises that escaped the lips of the person that held his heart. Grinding down, Luke knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was waiting for this moment all day and it wasn’t even noon yet. He was on the brink of letting go.

“Gonna fill you up,” Luke leaned up. He caught the way Michael’s face was scrunched up, rigid intakes of air. “you like that? Me filling you up?”

“Please.”

Luke rotated his hips, able to see Michael’s cock bounce on the boy’s stomach. Luke could feel the rise of his first orgasm with Michael coming fast, he kept his pace with his thrust and felt Michael squeeze his hands. The older boy feebly rose off the bed, barely an inch as he came dry. Luke was right there, watching at the boy underneath him fall apart. Luke braced himself over Michael as he felt the slick going inside the boy.

Michael groaned, full and satisfied.

Luke gently pulled out, watching the cum slide out of the red and swollen skin. He used his thumb, catching some before it got on the bed and swiped it into his mouth. “Salty.”

Michael mumbled something but just laid there. His mind was just floating, going any and everywhere. He could feel the bed move as Luke got up and came back with something warm and soft. He felt the rag collect the cum from bum and stomach. His cock twitched unconsciously when Luke accidentally touched it and he whined.

“Hey, hey.” Luke shushed him. He didn’t know he was crying again (and Luke was not going to let that go tomorrow) until Luke wiped his tears again. “it’s ok. You did so good for me baby. That was 9 in total, I’m so fucking proud of you Mikey.”

His skin burned with pleasure and embarrassment but mostly with love. He let Luke move him until he was rested, tucked underneath Luke’s arm and in the crook of his neck. His lips grazed the skin, softly pressing a chaste kiss there. “Lo’ you.”

“I love you too,” Luke smiled down at him. He brushed the hair out off of Michael’s forehead and place a kiss there. “Love you so much. Happy 20th birthday Mikey.”  


End file.
